dont_starve_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Don't Starve 2: The Lost City
Don't Starve 2: The Lost City is a sequel to Don't Starve by Chemiql_ and TheFandomBoy. The game takes place in a whole different story and whole setting. Instead of forests, it is now desert and canyons, with new creatures and new characters to mess around with. The story connects to the first game in a way. Story The first character, Lincoln, is flying a rocketship to the Moon, when suddenly, his plane crashes, and he ends up in a dry wasteland which is later referred to as Cascade Falls. You need to find supplies, survive the harsh hallucinating nights, and keep your stats normal. There is a story mode which does all of this, but adds a ending. You find the first ever forest, and the only forest in the game. You see a person wth wavey hair, and a red shirt, laying down. He looks insane. The character tells him the memorial words, "Say pal, you don't look so good. You better find something to eat before night comes!" Turns out, this man is named Wilson, and he turns out to be insane. After a dark backstory involving violence and loads of "science", Wilson is lost in a forest, and he lost a half of his sanity. The Majesties The Majesties are a reign of an organization in Cascade Falls. They are found in stone carvings in stones, abandoned cabins containing verses of the Majesties, and even skeletons of the Majesties. You can even craft Majesty clothing. Theories include that the Majesties even watch you. The verses can track your move, and what you did recently, like mining or even taking grass. It is discovered that Charlie is actually connected to the Majesties some how, working with or against them. In later time, it is found to be a quick trailer that Wilson is in the forest, shock forbidding him from being normal. Then he sees a eye in the sky, guiding him to the desert, and telling him that they will grant his one wish, and his wish was too be more smarter and powerful. This was obviously a trick, as the magic had a lot of cons, as it was filled from the brim with Nightmare fuel, and Wilson started to develop a different look. He was more darker and had purple eyes on one side, and has bags under his eyes. He has no feet anymore, he has a ghostly-like lower-torso. New Creatures Undead Pack-'This isn't a full mob itself, it's a set of mobs appearing in the game. They spawn around night. *'Creep-'A scorpion-like entity that can set things on fire. If you play as Willow, then this may be useful. He gets attracted to light. *'Zombie-'A zombie that is very slow. They can appear in packs at night. There are different types of zombies. *'Skeleton-'A skeleton that is very fast. They are easy to spot with their glowing eyes. You can use them for light in the dark. *'Lurker-'''A shadow-like creature that only spawns at night when your sanity is low. It teleports around the light you are in. Some say it is the creature that kills you off when you don't have light. '''Coyotes-'''Like hounds, but way more common. They reside on a straw den, and chase any living thing. Sometimes going out for resources like grass, which can damage the advantage of building a fire. Killing one drops Coyote Leg and Coyote Head. New Bosses '''Gemetra-'''A gem monster that frequently appears in caves and rarely in the overworld. It has 750 health. It may drop a Life-Giving Amulet, Amethyst, Emerald, or Ruby when killed. It spawns in Gemlings that dive onto the player, then break. '''Houndra-'''A hound boss that is very rare. It spawns in dry areas, like Savannahs. Its main attack is charging up real slowly, then taking a big bite. It may attract other hounds in the area, and rarely Coyotes, which actually help the player kill Houndra. When Houndra is killed, it drops Hound Snout, Meat, and Wings. '''Majemid-'''A gigantic 3-D pyramid encountered in deserts. It is the rarest boss of them all, and doesn't move. Although not attacking on its own, it spawns enemies like Hounds and Spiders when near its eye. When its on the eye level, it will shoot red lasers which deal half of health, so it's advised to be very careful. Once you reach the top, it will attempt to shake you off. There is a meat-like hand that comes out of the pyramid, which tries to slap the player. If they successfully defeat the hand, the whole pyramid dies out. It is the only boss to not drop anything. '''Queen Bat - 7,000 HP, 70 Damage, and a Boss. Drops 2 Batilisk Wings, 2-5 Bat eggs, and five Monster Meat. Also if there are any batilisks nearby, they will start attacking the player Charlie-'''The final boss in Singleplayer mode, A.K.A story mode. She spawns in a similiar throne room like Maxwell. Charlie is in a throne, smirking. When interacting with Charlie, she says: "It's times like this when I want my demonic side to not be balanced.", and then proceeds to get off the throne to confront the player. Although she can't be hit, the hallucinations will effect her. When she is hit enough, she will drop a Location Rod, that looks similiar to the rod from Don't Starve 1. When picked up, the character lays down on the ground, and the shadows take them away. Then, before the game goes back to the main menu, a eye from the Majesties appears, seeming to indicate that she is a member or working with/against them somehow. Changes *Trees are replaced with Cactus Trees. Palm Trees replace trees in Swamps (now known as Oasis). *Swamps are now called Oasis *Pigs and Merms will not return *MacTusks will return in actual camps *Birds are replaced with Humming Birds. *Thirst is a new thing to keep track of. Rain helps with your thirst. *Poison Birch Nut trees semi-return, but are now called Poison Blooming Cacti, and have a way different appearance. *Tall-Birds return, but look more different. *Butterflies are replaced with small Dragonflies *Tall-Birds will now have a middle stage of growth. *Mini Tall-Birds can be tamed and grown to fight for the player. *Charlie is a new playable character in the game when you complete Story Mode. *Wilson has some new abilities. *Savannahs have a way more different appearance. *Changing biomes result in vision color changing. Savannahs have a more orange vision when going there for ex. MORE IN THE FUTURE! Unlockable Characters '''There are 50+ Characters, 4 for Explorer's Fate DLC.